


Sinners on the Dancefloor

by Alexandrite_Dragoness



Series: Dirty Dancing [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dancing, Dancing AU perhaps??, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Persona 5: Dancing Star Night | Dancing in Starlight, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Dragoness/pseuds/Alexandrite_Dragoness
Summary: Ryuji and Makoto have decided to team up in hoping to improve their dancing as a duo. After pulling an interesting show at the dance club, they take one step further in their private dancing practices. Once they go all the way, there's no turning back!Song Choice/Title Inspiration: Sinner on the Dancefloor by CascadaNote: I aged the characters up to 18+, just so the scene makes more sense.Big thanks to Luci for proofreading! :)
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Dirty Dancing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788175
Kudos: 39





	Sinners on the Dancefloor

When it comes to wondering what’s better than a solo dancer: it’s two dancers! Like committing to a courtship ritual, the two rebels have found a way of communicating with one another through dance. Makoto’s fighting style and Ryuji’s power-embraced moves seems to go well hand in hand.

Ryuji has discussed with Morgana one time on how he was looking to spice things up with a bit of “sex appeal” with their dances, as to make their dancing even more impressive! However, with a lack of a partner at hand, he was sure he’d get no way for that sort of opportunity. Makoto on the other hand was hoping to have a dance partner to improve her social dancing skills with other dancers. And so when the two decided to hit it off, they were in sync!

With ongoing practices, they and the rest of the phantom thieves decided to go to a dance club that welcomes all kinds of dancers. Not only does it give them a different place to show off their dancing, but they can experience something that has a new atmosphere from their usual. As they prepare their time with stretches, Ryuji walks over to Makoto offering her a drink he got recently.

“Ahh man! I can’t wait to show everyone how badass we are!” Ryuji shakes his fists energetically. “They’ll see us like it’s nothing they have seen before!”

“Calm down Ryuji,” She accepts the drink offered from him, smiling a little from his contented spirit. “We’re here just to have fun. No sort of competition is necessary here.”

“I know I know,” The blonde wails a little while drinking from his bottle. “But we should totally give it our all! I feel all this energy just by coming here!”

“You sure that’s not from the caffeine?” She asks, somewhat jokingly. Ryuji did have some coffee this morning as she recalled, so it could explain his amount of energy. Before he got to answer, speakers suddenly came on.

“Alright alright alright! Welcome to the dance club everyone!!” The DJ says in a groovy tone. “Tonight we have some new faces around here! They’re here to strut their stuff, and we’ll show them who the real dancers are, right guys?! Enough talk, let’s get this party started!!”

As the phantom group head their way towards the dancefloor, Ryuji stops midway and tells Makoto to hold up. “Wait, hang on, we don’t know what type of music they’ll be playin’. Ya think it’s gonna go well?” He sounds worried since he wouldn’t know how to start the dance without knowing the song.

“We might just start up there blind, no problem. Just follow my lead ok?” Makoto remains confident, and continues walking towards the stage.

“I’m so pumped for this!” Ann gleefully cheers. “Everyone ready?”

“Let’s break a leg you guys….. actually nevermind that! Someone won’t be able to dance if we do so.” Haru laughs nervously, but they know what she meant.

“So…” The vulgar blonde puts his fists together, ready to go. “Are you ready to crash the party?”

She rolls her eyes amusingly in response, setting her stance to start. “Just don’t drag the show, ok?”

“Alright, miss prez!” The boy grins mischievously as he gets even more pumped up. They wait for the start of the music, their feet in place and loosening up their posture. The girl figures that she’ll just go with the beat of the music, and Ryuji would just follow along. The track starts and the music plays, starting off in a soft set as they listen carefully.

_Don't treat me like a virgin_

_(Sinner on the dancefloor)_

“Huh- hey is this some English music or somethin’?” Ryuji asks, showing a bit of disbelief from his expression. I mean sure music is music, he thought, but understanding the lyrics would be very appreciative. It would give him some sort of action to take from it.

The brunette fixes her hair briefly before moving onward. “English or not, just go with the beat, okay?” She’s taken some English courses overtime, so she’ll know where the music leads. Hearing from the first line itself, she feels as though it’ll be an interesting sort of groove, for sure.

She starts by sprinting to the dancefloor, rocking her hips in a walkway manner. She mixes her fighting style with a swaying moveset, slightly surprising Ryuji and the rest of the gang.

_I'm a saint_

_Love the game_

_I'm on kryptonite_

_Make your move_

_Say my name_

_Mr. Fahrenheit_

She performs a stomping sort of sway, starts eyeing Ryuji in hopes he comes in after her. He remains still, too busy checking her out as she keeps going with the beat.

_Everybody's on the floor_

_Ready to ignite_

_Lock me in_

_Turn me on_

_I'm on the borderline_

Hesitating, he realizes her signal and finally joins in on the dance. Sliding to the side, he dances beside her, following her steps and going with the beat. The spotlights then shine above the two, bringing the attention all on them. They were starstruck by the sudden light show and the audience’s applause, but continued with their dancing so it doesn’t become sincerely awkward.

_Don't treat me like a virgin_

_You gotta get me_

_Hypnotized_

_Paralysed_

_Adrenalised_

_If you want my exultation_

_(exultation)_

_(exultation)_

She dances around her partner, placing her hand on his shoulder and swinging around. Ryuji goes along with the movements, nothing out of the norm for him. Getting in the groove, he gets in sync with the Queen, dancing side by side. The crowd starts enjoying the moves performed, and the rest of the gang finds this to be an interesting step from their usual music.

“Ann, you know English correct?” Yusuke asked curiously, sensing the mood from the music.

The girl responds to her name. “Hm? Yeah, why?”

All of the sudden, it seems like Makoto’s moves go at a different pace. Getting close and comfortable, she swings her hips close to Ryuji’s, clasping her hands around his neck. Tracking her moves, he moves along with her.

_Elevate my appetite_

_I'm longing for confession_

_Study my body right_

_Oh boy you gotta get permission_

_Treat me like a malady_

_Can somebody give me the cure?_

Her hands then move all over his body in a sensual manner, catching Ryuji by surprise. With little movements she did with her arms, she guides his moves to go along with it. Within the next moment, she turns around and grinds her body against his, and the crowd went wild. The gang in the back started jaw dropping on the dance moves.

_Just let me be your fantasized_

_Sinner on the dancefloor_

_Hey-hey_

_All okay_

_K-k-keep me sexified_

_I'm your sinner on the dancefloor_

“Oh my, Makoto is doing…. v-very well in fact.” Haru went wide eyed on her passionate moves.

“Agreed. I’m starting to like her new strategy as she feels more fluid. But… it’s not exactly like her.” Yusuke describes her movements as if being a form of art.

“Y-Yeah, the song definitely has that vibe to it...” Ann added, being able to understand the lyrics clearly.

“Oh yeah she’s doing great alright! Ryuji has to step up to improve it though!” Futaba crosses her arms, seemingly disappointed in his sort of moves.

“Come on Ryuji!” Morgana cheers on from the distance. “Step up your sex appeal for once!”

As if Ryuji was able to hear the gripe from the cat, he stepped up his game, taking the lead of the dance. He moves his shoulders and runs his hands across her body, earning a swoon from the audience. After a moment Makoto then shoots a mischievous look, grooving up even closer to him once more. Their faces are nearly inches away, sweating extensively from the exertion and intimacy between them. They can even hear each other’s breath over the music, and she turns her back onto him and looks over to him, lips close to his. As the crowd and the rest of the gang see the two this close, she pulls back and twirls away from him as if part of their dance, gesturing to him to come towards her in a sly smile.

“Oh my- for a moment I’d thought they were going to kiss.” One of the crowd said from the distance, as other sorts of muttering were happening as well.

As the time goes on, they get close to each other as usual, even as close as possible when coming back together. It gets the crowd riling, and their friends almost fluster by watching them. Ren watches them carefully with little to no emotion, mainly seeing how good they are as a duo. He was surprised before, but definitely sees the potential between them the more he observes them.

As the song comes to an end, Ryuji ends the dance by holding her down low, her one leg semi wrapped around his waist and her arms holding onto his shoulders. The two pant with pure exhaustion as the crowd goes crazy on their performance. The remaining thieves applaud for their friends and wait for them as they exit outside the building. The blonde and brunette finally let go with one another, bowing to the crowd with gratitude as they exit the dancefloor. Ryuji couldn’t exactly process what just happened though. First thing it was just them dancing alongside one another, then it became all physical. Like, majorly, intimate, all out sexy touching physical. What has crossed her mind, he thought.

“Well look who went all out today.” Futaba comments as they all approach the dancing duo with each their own expression. “I never knew you had it in you, mighty Queen!~”

“Oh no, please. I-I was just trying to get into the mood, is all.” She mentions bashfully as she turns over to Ryuji, ensuring he is mentally okay. “You learned the steps quickly, just as I hoped. You did great out there.”

“Who, me?” He feels baffled. “Dude, you’re the one that went all out, and _I mean all out!_ ” He tries explaining it in a complimentary matter. “Wh-what was that all about, by the way?”

“I’m curious to know as well. But regardless, you did amazing out there!” Haru smiles, and so the gang goes out and hangs around for the next few hours.

As they went to a park that was down the street, Ann and Makoto were discussing the music of choice used, explaining what the lyrics were. The gang’s reaction became puzzled, but overall not all out surprised as they remember Makoto’s use of actions in the dance.

“Fascinating.” Yusuke thought, seemingly more intrigued by the knowledge. “That would explain the choice of dance moves you pulled. I’d say you two were very fluent in your dancing even when you weren't sure where to go with it.”

“It definitely got the crowd going, that’s for sure.” Ann laughs alongside them, almost envious she didn’t get to dance in that spotlight.

“It’s definitely not my type of music,” Makoto adds in. “But overall, it was fun. Would you say so Ryuji?”

He blushes when she asks. “Uh, yeah, i-it was actually.” He couldn’t get that feeling out of him. It definitely was close and personal for him, but he secretly… enjoyed it? He thought it’d be weird to bring it up to that sense, knowing his perviness nature.

“I knew you could do it!” Morgana cheers like before. “You looked really stiff there before, you almost ruined the whole dance.” He chuckles on that thought.

“Hey, I didn’t know what we were doing, I was just going along!” The blonde man goes all defensive on the subject.

“I know you were Ryuji.” Makoto feels a bit apologetic about it. “Sorry if I took you by surprise.”

“No, not at all. It’s cool… I mean… other than that everyone was staring...”

The gang laughs at his reaction, as Ryuji shakes his head in a sort of grief.

“Well… I'd say you two did great,” Ren adds his two thoughts in. “But I suggest you get some more practice on being in sync together, in case this does happen again. It was very sudden for you guys I’m sure.”

The duo nodded slowly in agreement, seeing that perhaps a few personal practices may be necessary after all.

“Well, I’m drained. Can we call it quits for the day?” Futaba asks in an abruptive tone, knowing she doesn’t have a lot of stamina for any sort of physical activity.

“Me too. I’d like some good rest if we were to come back here sometime soon!” Haru mentions in a delightful tone, as usual.

“Well…. of course. Let’s call it a day. I’ll message in the group chat when we’ll be coming back.” Ren sets up a note on his phone, and looks at everyone before departing. The group split off until it was just Makoto and Ryuji remaining.

“So uh…. if you want to do some practicin’...” Ryuji suddenly stutters, approaching her to get the words out. “We’ll do so at your place, as usual?”

Makoto nods in agreement, a small smile comes upon her. “Of course. Let’s say tomorrow, two o’clock. Does that work for you?”

Ryuji nods, and so Makoto responds with an “alright”, and says her goodbye before leaving. He rubs the back of his neck anxiously, not knowing how that’ll turn out after what happened at the dance club. It’ll be the usual routine, he’s sure. But, he has to admit; she was hot at that stage today. He whistles just thinking about it, walking the other direction in hoping she didn’t hear that in the distance.

* * *

The two decided to practice at Makoto’s apartment as scheduled, Makoto being aware her sister Sae won’t be home till after supper. Taking the leader’s advice, the two turn on a song of choice on the music player and start doing warm ups. Ryuji seems to be distracted the whole time during practice, making him lose the stepping of the music. Makoto, noticing the flaws going on, pauses the player and stares at him in disbelief.

“You’re not moving with the beat of the music. You need to feel it in order to get it right.”

“I know I know. Sorry, I’m not…” He sighs, not sure what exactly to say. “My head isn’t really in the game right now.”

Makoto looks at him curiously, unsure what he meant by that. “Is something bothering you?”

Not wanting to say his thoughts on the other day, he kept silent, shaking his head. She sighs again in defeat. Before she did anything else, Ryuji broke the sudden silence.

“I mean…” He bounces his leg quickly in nervousness. “I can’t stop thinking about that dance we did just the other day, ya know. Not saying there was nothing wrong with it at all, but…”

“You didn’t like it?” She asks curiously, wondering if she ever stepped out of bounds at that time.

“It’s not that, like, it was weird at first, but at the end it felt… pretty nice. Like, we really went another level on our dancing duo-ness, if that even makes sense.”

She crosses her arms, still not understanding where he’s getting at. “So you’re saying that….” She steps closer to him, seeing his face in a closer view. “You want to practice more on that sort of technique?”

He gulps slightly, feeling as though she’s just reading his subconscious thoughts. The way she said it sounded like it’s another sort of dance move, but the idea of it is just so…. intimate from their usual. He blushes just thinking about that, but nods slowly.

“I mean, yeah. It definitely grabs a lot of attention, so it’ll only be as good as we let it be. Right?”

She took it into thought, and surely nods in agreement. “Okay. Let’s try it then.”

“Wait, for real!?” He widened his eyes in surprise, he wouldn't have thought she would accept doing that again, especially since it was unplanned at first.

“Changed your mind already?” She kept her words in a serious and professional tone. If anything, she’s only a little irritated at him for not making up his mind.

“N-No, it’s not that-” He paused, shaking his head so he doesn’t juggle his words around again. “I just didn’t think you’d be ok with that.”

“If you said it really was a step up from our usual dances. In that case, we’ll work on that.” She kept her voice in a moderate tone, only showing that she is interested in doing the new sort of dance. She turns on the music once more, and starts practicing.

He admits, he feels nervous, but he didn’t want to mention that to his dance partner as it could ruin the mood. He follows her steps carefully, and proceeds with the new moves they made on the fly, just to get the motion going. It’s that feeling again. Whenever she closes in on him, he couldn’t help but feel warmer. He doesn’t get how Makoto could keep a straight face like that during the whole practice. The way she lightly moves up to him as part of her moveset, hovering her hands over his body in a sort of tease that an audience would see. He pulls his own moves as well, but more innocently just so it doesn’t get awkward for the two. Apparently that’s been bugging her more than anything.

“Feel it…”

“What?” He asks, being confused as usual.

“Feel the rhythm, Ryuji! If you can’t follow my lead how can we show the dance’s true potential?”

“Am I… doing something wrong?”

She sighed deeply, mainly from dancing but also from being a little frustrated. “Here…”

She takes his hands and has them move up and down her torso, giving Ryuji a different sort of chill. He wants to say something in response, but not sure what.

“Move your hips while you’re at it! Go by my movement.”

He couldn’t help but think dirty thoughts on the way she said it, but regardless he follows her orders. He sways his hips in follow with hers, and moves his hands along with the rhythm. He believes he’s got the hang of this, even if it looks to be like a sort of slow dance now.

“Let’s move a little closer now…” Makoto closes the gap between the two bodies, moving her hips more front and back as he follows along.

“Makoto, I-”

“What…?”

He stops altogether, rustling his hair as anxiety comes all over him. The brunette couldn’t help but feel off about his attitude. She pauses the music playing in the background, giving all her focus on him.

“I-I’m not sure if I can do this…”

“What are you talking about? You were doing good so far..” Well, until he stopped of course. Maybe he couldn’t feel the music, or just couldn’t get into the groove.

Ryuji responds to the situation. “But doesn’t this… bother you, at all? Or e-even make you, I don’t know, uncomfortable?”

She cocks her head, wanting to say no and ask why, but shortly then realized the whole situation. Feeling dumbfounded, she massaged the side of her head.

“I see….” She averts her eyes, now blushing thinking about it. “You’d thought we were getting too intimate on this sort of dance. I understand, we don’t have to do this-”

“No no we don’t have to stop,” He pleads, trying to make eye contact with her. “If you’re ok with it, I can deal with it, I’ll just go by your directions and go from there. I just…. didn’t wanna…”

She looks at him, feeling even more remorseful from having him doing this, with her in fact. She sighs, not sure what to say next. “Look, Ryuji…. I trust you. That’s why I chose you as my dance partner. I want to do what’s best for both of us. Not go through something that we aren’t certain about.”

Ryuji feels somewhat honored by her comment. It’s not that he wants to do it, per se. He just feels awkward knowing that her friend, a very serious, even scary friend is ok with him dancing in that sort of way with her. He feels bad making her second guess this whole situation.

“Look, I’m down on doing this, I am! But… if I go all out, I just want to let you know that I mean no disrespect with you… or your body.” He felt more…. relieved to get that out. Looking at her for a response, he knew that did the trick.

“Very well, I appreciate your concern, Ryuji. But… if I didn’t want to do this,” She goes up to him close, only to whisper in a mischievous tone. “We wouldn’t be doing so, now would we?”

The words caught him a bit by surprise, but mainly since she did bring up a good point in that regard. He nods to her in response. “Y-Yeah, that actually makes sense.”

“Good.” She then walks a couple steps back to give the two some space, and takes out her phone to continue the music. Her playful grin shows her eagerness, more than it should in his eyes. “Shall we continue?”

* * *

He was able to drop the timidity between him and the brunette as they dance more comfortably towards one another. He feels to mention that if he did go far out of line, she can kick him, or punch him, or whatever. She said they’ll be fine, and that there won’t be any sort of violence necessary. At this point they test their moves with one another, perhaps for a good half an hour before they call a break. They took their time drinking water and chilling on the floor, taking their time to relax before jumping back into action.

“I got to say, I’m impressed.” She admits as she took a sip from her water. “You were definitely more relaxed after our conversation, you didn’t hold anything back for sure.” Ryuji flush a little and shoots a goofy grin.

“Yeah well… you’re still pretty good with those moves Queen! You’re a natural at that.” He finger combed through his hair, feeling the sweat and warmth emitting from his face. He knows that she is warm as well, knowing how close they danced during practice. She still shows a straight face during the time, but along with some smiles whenever he makes some good moves, or embarrassing ones. They briefly reviewed what could be improved in their dance practice, and got up to go for another round.

“Alright, let’s try this one more time, before we call it a day.” She stretches her arms out along with her sides, waiting for Ryuji to get ready.

“Sounds good to me!” He loosely shakes his arms and cracks his neck as she presses play on her music player. He starts by rocking his hips, getting Makoto to go along with his moves. She slides over to him and moves in sync with him, lightly touching his hip and swing hers in a nice circle. He grins in response, moving closer and starts moving his upper body to match his hip movements. She couldn’t help but laugh, the way he did it was more amusing than usual.

He responds with an uplifting chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing…” She mentions innocently. “You have this humor in your dance moves as well. It’s very, well, interesting.”

They continue dancing for the rest of the song, the next one plays shortly after so they move within that sort of rhythm. They start getting more…. sexual in their moves now, which wasn’t the exact plan they have in mind. But they didn’t mind, as though they are moving slower and paying attention to one another. His hand slides down to her bottom without thought, pulling her closer to him. He hesitates by the action he did, but she in response didn’t seem to mind it. She inches herself closer to his face, hearing his breath as she fixates on his overall expression. He doesn’t respond, instead moves closer to her and extends his lips to where he’s close to touching hers. She starts rocking her hips forward, as he follows along.

They did so for a good minute with no other such action. The way she looks at him is mesmerizing. Without thinking, she extrudes towards him with a full on kiss. The blonde felt a bit shocked, but overall responded with a kiss back. It became a hard, hungry make out session like they couldn’t get enough of one another. She starts moaning for more, wrapping one leg over his, almost setting the two off balance. He tries holding himself back, but he can feel her wanting him, and he can’t deny he wanted the same. He moves forward and nails her against the wall, running his hands under her shirt in a need to feel for her. She was able to get her second leg around him, both now around his waist, as he then slowly grinds onto her, making her moan in response. She couldn’t hold back for long, the more they proceed, the more she wants, and the more he grinds into her, creating a bulge in his pants. She notices the swelling, which slightly arouses her, moving her hands downwards and gripping onto his waistband of his Shujin pants. He grunts in a low growl, the tightness is only making him more uncomfortable when proceeding the same move. He was sort of surprised they’re even this far in this sudden make out session, and afterwards he had to pause to breathe.

“Wha…. what’re we doing?” He knows exactly what’s going on, but he wants to hear her clarifying it. She was breathing heavily as well, gulping before answering.

“I… I don’t know… I…” She didn’t want to stop. Everything felt so right at this very moment. She understands that the situation went, well, out of hand, and they both weren’t planning this to happen. She looks downward, hesitant to say much more. “Your, uhm…”

He followed her gaze and noticed the tent in between the two. The blonde quickly moved away, following him cursing under his breath. “Fuck, shit sorry!”

“No no,” The brunette protested. “It’s okay.” She goes up to him in a calm manner, grabbing onto his waistband once more. She pulls him into another hard kiss before slowly unbuckling his belt to help ease his discomfort. He silently protested at first, pulling her hands away and breaking the kiss, making her more annoyed.

“Look, I appreciate the aid and all, but really, you don’t have to-”

She just sighed. “But I want to, Ryuji. I started it, and with that I’m ending it.” That was her main reason. That or the lust between them makes her think otherwise. From that he held his hands up, letting her do her part on the unbuckle. Doing so, she then unbuttoned the pants and pulled it down, seeing the boxers in the way, having lightning patterns on them, which amuses her greatly. She looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow, which makes him blush in embarrassment.

“D-Don’t look at me like that! They look cool!” He can’t believe this is happening though, regardless. He wasn’t just going to say no now, but he feels she doesn’t have to do this. It’s not like they’re together or anything. He’d think it’s for those who are in a relationship, not just dance partners who suddenly got themselves into this mess. _But she said she wanted to… so…_

She pulls down the boxers, revealing a semi erection in front of her. She admits she never saw one in person before, just pictures of them from hentai she has accidentally run into some time ago on the internet. He gulps in response, hoping she doesn’t find it too small for her as she goes to stroke it with her hand. He moaned slightly, which gives her the signal that she made it to a good start. She continues the stroking, his cock shortly becomes full on erect, throbbing in immense pleasure as he moans louder in response.

“Ahh… f-f-fuck…. ahhh…” he places his hands on the wall in front of him for support. It feels awfully incredible, for someone to give him a hand job other than himself. This went on for a couple minutes as she quickens the pace, having him reaching his climax really soon.

“Oh god.. Makoto… Makoto.. I’m-” his breathing became unstable and heavy, trying to hold back his loud moans as she continues. She was curious about trying something, as she then inserted his cock into her mouth to do a blowjob. It has given him chills down his spine, and he let out his loud moan in response. A sly grin forming on her lips, she started at a fast pace, feeling he’d be coming soon.

“Ma-akoto…. I’m gonna…. I’m gonna c-c-aahhhhhh—!!” He couldn’t exactly finish his sentence as a wave of pleasure hits him intensely, his semen shooting into her mouth as she tries to hold it all in, leaving very little mess on the floor. She moves away from him and goes straight to the kitchen, spitting out the substance into the sink and rinsing it down. Ryuji kneels onto the floor and pants for a good moment or two. It felt incredible to him, as it would be his first official hand and blow job. Makoto then grabs a paper towel and wipes the rest from the floor, looking over at him and giving him another kiss. He can taste himself from her lips. It was… kind of gross. No wonder she didn’t bother swallowing it.

She chuckles in their kiss, breaking it apart. “You seemed to have enjoyed it.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess I did.” I mean, it was obvious. “But… why did you…?”

“Like I said,” she said it plainly. “I… started this…” she gestures to him, trying to make him feel less apologetic. “And…. I don’t think it would be fair to make you take care of that.”

“Well…. th-thanks…” The nervousness is slowly coming back. She definitely has the sort of maturity that makes it less awkward. Her eyes definitely show a sign of want that came from their make out session. All in all, he wants to return the favor. “You sure you don’t want…. you know. It’s only fair if I help you out too, if you need it.”

Being fully aware of what he meant, her urge definitely wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. “I’ll be fine. Really…”

“... You sure? I technically started it too.”

“No…” She meant it as a way that she was the one who did. She was focusing on disposing the towel at the moment.

“So you’re not sure!” He cocks an eyebrow, along with a small smile.

“That’s not what I….” She became flustered from that regard. He chuckles from seeing her expression, and leans up close to kiss her. She kisses back, that urge, fire that is deep within is screaming to be pleased. By him. And only him. She then clings to him close, her heavy breathing and small moans shows him that she does want it. His hands snake under her long shirt to reach for her skirt. She forcefully pulls them off herself, leaving only her panties underneath. _Well, that’s one down._ He didn’t expect her to be so eager, but he went along with it as he placed his thumb between her legs, gently massaging the surface behind the thin layer of fabric. She moans in response, demanding more of his touch as he teasingly pulls her underwear off slowly, just far enough down so he can have a good enough angle for his hand to play around with her womanhood. He takes his two fingers and moves them around her nub in a circle, making her moan even more.

“Yes, just like that… keep going…” She whispers into his ear as she draws him close, panting immensely with each movement. He then inserts them slowly into her, making her moan once more, more sharp this time. Through his thoughts, he wasn’t even sure what he’s even doing. Everything feels wet…. and tight. _How the eff can anyone fit in there?_ He just keeps going with his actions, knowing it’s pleasing her for the time being. This went on for a few moments until she demanded, “Faster…. please.”

He didn’t hesitate this time. He inserts his third finger, and picks up the pace. She reacts by arching her back, moaning louder with each movement. Her legs start trembling, and her hips start rocking on its own, showing that she’s close to her climax.

“Oh f-fuck…” She gritted her teeth, feeling the pressure coming soon.

“Did…. did you just-” He looks up at her as she felt tighter than before, making it harder to pump his fingers, like it’s threatening to push them out.

“Don’t stop Ryuji!” She spoke between her moans and pants. “Just keep going.”

He nods in response, pumping them harder into her as she silently screams for her climax. He comes down on her for an open mouth kiss, having her scream into his mouth with a wave of pleasure goes throughout her body. After a moment had passed, he pulls his fingers out, seeing them with her juices all over. He has to admit, after her high has come down, she looked hella cute with that face. Her whole face is flushed from the heat and recent pleasure, gasping for air as she looks deep into his brown eyes. He looks back into her red eyes, something tells him that there's more to this than just…..

After a few moments of staring, she slowly pushes herself up to meet his face with hers. She lets off a weak smile, pulling him close for another kiss. A little sloppy this time, but they just roll with it for the time being, shifting their bodies to where they fit together. She pauses, noticing his erection, once limp, was slowly coming back. A little surprised, she nervously moves her bangs aside, averting her eyes. She definitely couldn’t keep a straight face anymore.

“Well, that went…. well.” She chuckled at the end, making the faux blonde chuckle in response.

“Yeah…. uhh…” he wiped the juices away on his shirt, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, without a clue what even to say. They just touched each other in places they wouldn’t normally go, being inexperienced with all that. “That was definitely different from how I imagined it from hentai, to be honest.”

She laughs softly, finding his small confession somewhat amusing. “I was hoping to do some more practice before calling it a day. But…. you still need to work on following the beat.”

He nods, knowing she is right. “Yeah, figured.” Ryuji then looks over to where his leftover clothes are. His erection is unfortunately up again, which makes him sigh in disbelief.

“We could still go for another round, if you want.” He looks over at her, still sitting down on the floor as she waits for her response.

She cocks her head in response. “What do you mean by that?”

He then realized, well, that can go both ways. “I mean- dancing!”

“Ahh.” A sound of disappointment slipped out of her lips. She still feels that same urge in her abdomen, but…. no, it might be for the best. “Very well. Let’s get back to it…..”

She slowly gets up, pulling up her panties and going after her skirt that was left on the floor. Ryuji looks down, shaking his head with the thought of their…. time together. She puts her finger to her chin, turning around to see his issue, blushing herself. “We…. can call it a day. I don’t want to make this more awkward than it needs to be.”

“What? No, I can…. just ignore it. It’ll go away on its own.” He slowly gets up, sees his pants at a small distance, as Makoto goes to get it for him.

“Here…..” She picks them up, his wallet then falls out of the pocket, and drops a wrapper to the floor. “Wait, let me get that…”

“Oh- no I can… shit…” He goes to her direction to get to it before her, but at that time she already picked it up. She looked at it curiously, and then looked up at him. “Is that a…?”

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. “Y-Yeah. I had it with me for quite a while now. You know… just in case.”

She has a puzzle look on her face. Nothing judgmental, just unexpected. “What, were you expecting to get lucky at the dance club?” She tries holding back a smile, never thought he’d have a condom around for that sort of occasion.

“I-It’s not like that!” He sounded like as if he was caught with a sex toy. “I just… thought if things go well….”

She cocks her head slightly. “With who?”

Ryuji stuttered a bit, jumbling his words in thought. “I mean in general! Like, you know… if I do end up in a situation with… someone… I’d be prepared..”

Makoto took that thought in, showing a mix of fluster and seriousness. “You know condoms expire, right?”

“They- wait they do!?” He was confused, hearing nothing like that of the sort.

“Yeah, th-they can break if they’re old and haven’t been used after a certain amount of time… like rubber bands, for example.” She tries keeping her tone stable, but knowing the fact she’s talking about this…. to him, makes her slightly nervous.

“I…. guess that makes sense. But, that one is only a month old. So…. it’s still good, yeah?”

“Why don’t you try it on and find out?” A random thought came through her mind, having not realized she actually said it out loud. Upon seeing his reaction, she blushes madly, looking away to avoid his look. “S-Sorry, that was not what I meant to say.”

He laughs hysterically. “Wow, Makoto! I mean, sure, don’t mind if I do!” He shows off a cocky smile. Even though she’s looking away, she could hear that self assuring voice in his direction, making her blush in embarrassment even more. Thinking over the idea about this topic, she couldn’t help but backtrack on a certain memory before asking him.

“You said it was a month ago… correct?”

“Oh, yeah. I ended up passing by some of them at a market, and thought I could… well, might as well...”

She turns her head towards him, locking eyes on his before responding. “That was when we started being partners. For dancing.”

“Y-Yeah…. just… coincidence, is all…” His pitch went higher than usual, knowing he just made a fat lie.

“Were you….” She paused, before continuing. “Saving it in case… _we_ happened?”

He didn’t say anything.

“Ryuji-!”

“I don’t know! I’m... maybe?” He flusters a bright red, being a little defensive. After a moment of pause, he continued, hoping for the best in his choice of words. “Look, we’ve been hanging out together a lot recently. And, I-I don’t know… I hope you don’t take this the wrong way! I do like you, like, a lot!! And… if we were to happen to be.. you know…?”

The way he had interpreted his words, he seems to have really meant it. She felt like she might’ve realized it already, and, knowing this, she feels the same way. She just doesn’t express it like how Ryuji does. She keeps her gaze on him as he continues rambling on. While doing so, she walks up to him.

“I-I guess what I’m trying to say is-” His words were caught off from what appears to be another kiss. She threw herself onto him, and he was able to catch her as she did so unexpectedly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands driving aimlessly over his hair as Ryuji kisses back hard. His erection only kept getting harder as they progressed their make out session, Makoto feeling it touching her ass every so often. She moans slightly, remembering she’s still holding that wrapper in her hand, she then holds it up to him, getting his attention. Her gaze meets his in a lustful look.

“Yo… You sure..?” He gasped for air, looking at her with a show of worry. “I never really..” He couldn’t finish his sentence, as she cuts in shortly after.

“That… makes the two of us then.” She gasps in between her words, trying to catch her breath as well. With one tear she ripped the wrapper open, her teeth doing the favor with her one free hand. She knows he wants it, she can just tell by looking at him. Just that tear she made even turn him on. She definitely seems more vicious when she’s in the mood. He sets her down to have her put it on, covering his cock as she pinch the very tip of the condom to finish.

“It is important to know how to do this after all; it lets the excess air out so it works properly. Not doing so will most likely break during intercourse.” She kept on a straight face saying so, but internally she is screaming. She makes sure it’s put on right as he looks down with a curious look.

“And you know this how?”

She looks up at him, a bit disappointment shown in her expression. “You never learned this in sex ed class?”

He shook his head. He rarely pays attention in school, so really it’s no surprise. But she would think he would know about it when it comes to sex. Apparently she underestimated him in that regard. Perhaps they didn’t go over all the necessary information in regards to protection, which could also explain students asking this sort of thing with others.

She then stands up from her crouching position, looking at him in a nervous yet serious look. “Ok…. we can uhm, take this to the bedroom. It’ll be more comfortable that way. You’re ready?”

He took him a moment to nod, bouncing his leg for a quick second. “Yeah… are you?”

She nods ensurely, leaning towards him for another kiss. He picks her up off the ground, holding her as he walks over to her room and sets her down on the bed. He then hovers over her, taking a moment to look into her eyes before coming close to lay kisses on her neck, starting the mood between them. She really enjoys it, it gives her some shivers like she’s sensitive.

He notices her breathing quickening, which motivates him to trail down further, running his hands over her hips too and discarded the panties by taking them off. He then pulls his shirt off, along with the scarf that he was wearing around his neck. She was secretly admiring the revealed toned body of his as he then takes her shirt off, just showing her in her lace bra. Slowly, he unclasped the bra, exposing her breasts in front of him. He took a moment to look at them, enjoying the view while he still has it. He never really saw them in person before. Or, just not up close. He takes one of his hands and slowly massages one of her boobs, making her moan lowly in response. She pulls him closer, wrapping her legs around him once more, pleading for him, all of him. He knows, and within that moment he positioned in front of her, waiting for her confirmation before entering. Meanwhile the music is still playing in the background, but shortly then a different song starts playing from her music app, which caught her attention in an instant. “That’s the song…”

Ryuji perks up, noticing the song playing. “Hey, is that….?”

She nods to him. “That’s the same one at the club. Looks like it sneaked up on us after all.”

“Huh, who knew….” He took a moment of thought, holding back a laugh. He barely remembers the song, since he only heard it once, but…. it can set the mood between them, making him feel less nervous. She looks back at him, giving him the signal. He took a deep breath, slowly moving in to penetrate through her entrance. She groaned in discomfort, letting out a small cry which had Ryuji stop midway.

“You ok!?” He looks at her almost immediately then, showing a sign of worry.

She nodded quickly, only one of her eyes remained open. “Yeah, just…. give me a minute…”

He remained paused, not wanting to cause any other sort of pain to her. Secretly, he wished he paid more attention in that class. This may be normal for first times, he thought. Or, maybe it’s something else. He wasn’t sure. The last thing he wanted to see was his Queen being in pain. He then leaned close to give her another kiss, hoping to comfort her through that moment. She sighed heavily as she broke the kiss, smiling softly to him. “It’s ok now. Just take it slow…”

Nodding in confirmation, he continues moving inside, feeling himself being hugged by her walls. He still doesn’t know how he was able to fit, she was really tight before, judging by his fingers. He took his time moving out, then in, watching her face carefully in case anything else happens. They keep going for a while longer, her expression already changed from discomfort to pleasure as he brings up the pace, only listening to the music that’s still playing in the distance.

“Hey…” She had a thought. “Move with the music…”

“Oh… uhm… ok.” He listens carefully, as after a few, thorough thrusts his hips were moving in tune with the beat. She watches his movements carefully, moving her hands around his waist to adjust his timing.

“J-Just like that…. you feel it?” Her voice became unstable, feeling him hitting her pleasure spot as he slowly moves back and forth.

He nodded. “Y-Yeah…” A little unconfident at first, he was getting to the rhythm, and his breathing quickened with the build up pleasure. She watches him as he makes a steady pace, feeling a little admirable by his efforts. He catches her staring, and looks back as he moves in closer, giving her more kisses down her neck. She moaned in response, her pleasure increasing from her sensitivity.

They continue for another minute as his thrusts move in sync with the beat of the music, as her hips move alongside his. Their panting and moans are then in sync with one another, Ryuji grunts and curses under his breath from the intense pleasure. She tries holding her curses back, enjoying the feeling of him inside, slowly satisfying that urge that was long needed. He can’t get over the fact of how good she feels, her warmth and tightness just wants him to cum right here and there. But, he wants her to do so first, just so she can be sincerely satisfied. As the song slowly comes to a close, her voice and moans became shaky, begging for more.

“J-Just… f-f-fuck me harder. Fuck me harder damnit!”

Ryuji still has that expression of surprise whenever she curses like that. This is not your typical miss prez anymore. She’s a full on horny Queen, wanting to be pleased by her lover. He grunts loudly in response, putting in all his effort to make her scream in pleasure. The whole bed started shaking from his new powerful thrusts, hoping the neighbors wouldn't hear them through the walls. Like she gives a shit anymore. She’s tired of being a civil mannered woman at this time. And he wants whatever he could to please her. They moan loudly with one another, not even paying attention to the music anymore. She then hugs him close, wanting all of him as much as possible. Her nails then started scratching Ryuji’s back downward, threatening to draw blood. He didn’t care at that point, as he’s holding himself back so she can come first. Her loud moans were then muffled onto his chest, feeling herself coming close. He moans louder as well, grunting as he cursed once more.

“God you feel so fucking good…. I can’t hold… much…longer-” Even though he’s wearing protection, he can feel her warmth and walls tightening as she’s getting close to her climax, motivating him to thrust harder.

“F-Fuck I’m… oh god… I’m- Ryujiii—!!!”

She lightly squealed for her pleasure, Ryuji giving a couple more hard thrusts before she came. Her whole body trembled from the pure bliss, making him twitch inside as he then exploded, his wave of pleasure finally going through him. “Fuck!” He moaned alongside her, moving more slowly to finish his pleasure. After one or two final weak thrusts, he fell on top of her in exhaustion. The only sounds hearing is their heavy breathing and the music playing in the distance. They didn’t want to move at the moment, just holding on one another in comfort as their breathing settled down. He then got up slightly to pull himself out, discarding the condom into the trash bin by her bed. She watches him as he moves over her, opening her arms up after he was done for a close embrace. He accepts it gladly, giving her a peck on the forehead before fully laying himself onto her.

They stayed like this for another few minutes, not sure what to say in regards to their intercourse.

“So….” The blonde breaks the silence as the next song ends. “Does that make us…?”

She knew what he meant, looking deeply into his eyes before nodding an answer. “Boyfriend and girlfriend? …..Yeah, I can comply with that.”

“Dude….” He wasn’t sure how to respond. “I can’t believe it. I mean… I’ve liked you for a super long time actually. Just… never knew if you liked me back.”

She averted her eyes for a moment, seeing why he must’ve thought so. “Sorry for never hinting about it, but, I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same way as well.”

“I guess we’re both at fault then.” He chuckles softly, as she laughs in response as well. She gave him another kiss, before slipping out of bed.

“I’d love to stay like this, but I don’t want us to get caught if someone decided to come by today.”

He cocks his head. “Are you expecting someone?”

She shook her head. “No, but you know how sometimes our leader comes by to check up on us? I don’t want him getting any ideas of what we were actually doing.” She slowly puts her clothes back on, throwing his clothes at him while he’s still in the bed.

“Oh, right, good point.” He then gets up and puts his shirt back on, looking around to see his pants where they were left. “I guess in case your sister would come home early too huh?”

“It’s not as likely, but possible.” She also exits her bedroom to find her skirt outside, putting them back on as well. She also gives him a sly wink from behind, catching him off guard. He blushes in return, making her giggle.

As she paused the music and unplugged her device from the stereo, Ryuji came up from behind, folding his arms around her in a form of hug. She laughs in response, and turns around to see him.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” She asks teasingly, fixing his shirt slightly as if it looked off in position. He gives her a kiss, placing his forehead onto hers, looking at her before saying anything.

“Just trying to be all lovey dovey is all…” He had that goofy grin that just makes her amused. She kisses back, knowing he means well. She took a moment to think of her next words, looking up at him with a soft, small smile.

“I guess this is when we say, ‘I love you’, perhaps?” She’s definitely new to this whole relationship, but knowing the basics she could at least learn as she goes.

He chuckled, seeing her making a good point. “Yeah, I guess I forgot.” He kisses her softly on the cheek, and looks at her once more as he cups on the same cheek he kissed. “Love you.”

She couldn’t help but giggle, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she blushes. “I love you too…”

They called it a day as Ryuji went back to his place, leaving with a giant smirk from the recent experience he had with her. She couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the day, putting her music devices away and fixing up her bed and emptied her bin. Hopefully her sister doesn’t find out about the evidence. Not like it should be something to worry about, as she was relieved that they were able to share their confession with one another. Ryuji wasn’t sure if he should boast about the official status, knowing now that his long time crush felt the same way about him. But, to be on the safe side, he kept it to himself.

* * *

The whole gang were at the dance club once more, and this time, the Priestess and Chariot didn’t hold anything back in their moves. The rest of the gang couldn’t help but watch as they moved effortlessly with one another, getting a round of applause from the nearby dancers. The two dancers couldn’t help but smile at each other, feeling more relaxed than their last dance at the dance club when they were caught by surprise. Feeling like they can dance forever, the music finally ended, and so bid their farewell and gratitude for being invited once more. As the dancing was over, they others exit the building and frantically talk about the dancing the duo recently pulled off.

“You two were amazing back there! I have to ask, how did you two move so flawlessly like that?” Ann asks as she nudges Makoto on the side. “Was it from practice that Ren suggested?”

The faux blonde and brunette look at each other for a moment before answering, both of them saying so together. “You could say that.”

“Wow, even your answers were in sync. I swear, if you’re using some sort of telepathy device I’m calling hacks!!” Futaba scowls for a moment as she gives the two a glare.

“Telepathy?” Makoto asks innocently, seeing she has her suspicions. “We’re not using anything like that, practice is what makes perfect after all.” She then shoots a sly smirk at Ryuji, knowing exactly what she meant.

“Y-Yeah, exactly! You just have to feel each other, y’know?” He responds in a confident voice. Makoto took it into a literal term, blushing slightly at the answer. The rest of the team took that to thought, thinking they understand the idea.

“I see. Perhaps we should get to understand one another a bit more. Find what ignites our passion of music, and match it with our partner’s rhythm. Is that what you meant?” Yusuke asks profoundly, waiting for the response.

“Correct.” Makoto answers eloquently. “If you learn more about one’s passion and rhythm, and what drives them to assist their partner for a chance of success, you’ll be able to be more in sync.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Haru rubs her chin slightly. “I believe there’s still a lot to learn from all of you. We should set up practice sessions as a group. I know a perfect place to do so.”

“Sounds good to me! I definitely saw the spark between you two for sure!” Morgana complimented. “Perhaps you’ll sharpen that skill with more one-on-one practices like earlier.”

Ren nodded in a sort of agreement for the two. “Keep up the good work.”

The duo blush lightly, seeing that no one noticed. Makoto wipes her bangs aside before answering. “Sure thing…”

It might be best to keep that sort of secret between the two, as the rest of the gang are fortunately oblivious of their official couple status. And how they practice their dancing, very well stays at the apartment between the two lovers.


End file.
